I Will Never Forget
by Byjinder
Summary: He will never forget his one true love.


**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the final installment. Thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews. I hop you all enjoy this last part as much as you seemed to like the first two. If anyone is reading this for the first time, please read ****I've Been Waiting For You ****and ****You Have Always Been There**** in that order before reading this fic. Enjoy.**

**Summary: **He will never forget his one true love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**I Will Never Forget**

I will never forget the moment I first saw her. It was in that moment that I fell in love. I approached her, confident that she would soon be mine. It did not take very long for me to realize that she only had eyes for him.

I will never forget how my friends teased me. "Kouga," they said, "You're only in high school. You don't know what love is." That may have been true for others but somehow I knew this was real.

High school, college and for many years after, I loved her as she loved him. I dated girls even though I knew it would never work out. I figured it was better to drown myself in dead end relationships rather than alcohol.

I will never forget feeling that all my birthdays had come at once when he got married but nothing changed. She still loved him and no one else. I stayed by her side in those years hoping that she would love me. Those dreams died a swift death when he got divorced. She was right back at his side.

I will never forget those moments I felt so foolish living on this merry-go-round called love. She didn't see that I loved her and he didn't see that she loved him. My friends pitied me and her friends pitied us but I couldn't stop.

I will never forget the good ones that got away; Kagura, Yura, Kaguya and Ayame, especially Ayame. She loved me as much as I loved Kagome. When I realized this I left her. I didn't want her stuck on the merry-go-round too but by then it was too late.

I will never forget the day I died inside. She was getting married; to _him_. **HIM**! The day of I drowned myself in alcohol. Ayame came to then and even though I knew it was wrong I let her love me. I decided I might as well stay with her. She loved me and I could learn her to love her. All these plans changed with a knock at the door.

I will never forget how fast my heart started beating when I found her at my door. It was her wedding night, she should be with him but instead, she was here with me.

I will never forget the feeling of wanting to kill. When I heard what he had done to my angel all I had was murder in my heart. I held her while she cried, whispering soothing words in her ear. Still, even though I couldn't bear to see her in pain I knew this was my chance. I had been patient before and I would be patient again. This time I was sure she would see me.

I will never forget the look on Ayame's face when she found me holding her; total despair. It was like looking into a mirror on the day Kagome told me she was marrying Sesshoumaru. I had just crushed her dreams while mine were now within my grasp. I felt overwhelming regret along with my overwhelming happiness.

Kagome apologized for interrupting my time with my girlfriend.

I told her Ayame was just a friend.

I didn't look at her while I said this. I was too ashamed to face her. She left right after and I haven't seen her since.

That was eight months ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I will never forget how happy I was when I saw Kagome come down the aisle. This was the realization of all my dreams but I can't help but wonder where Ayame is and what she's doing right now. Was she is a bar like I was on Kagome's wedding day? Did she break like Kagome did on _his_ wedding day?

I shake my head to clear these vexing thoughts. I'm marrying the woman I love; my thoughts should be focused solely on her. I thought this day would never come.

I thank the Gods, I thank the Beatles. I even thank Sesshoumaru. He had been fool and didn't consummate the wedding night so when she asked for an annulment he couldn't fight it. I have no doubt he would have if he could have. I could tell he finally realized what he had lost.

I will never forget when we were finally standing face to face. I couldn't think of anything else but her, this moment, and our lives ahead together. It took me a while to realize that she didn't have eyes for me.

She was looking toward the back of the church. She was looking at _him_.

I will never forget the way her eyes lit up.

I will never forget the way she smiled.

I will never forget how she cried when he said "I love you."

I will never forget the moment I knew I had lost.

That was eight hours ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Kagome's wedding day and I found myself at a bar again. Ayame came to me again. She was eight months pregnant.

She said to me, "You love her, I love you. She loves him and he loves her back. Let's be a family with our baby. You'll work on loving me and I'll make so that you have no choice but to love me."

That was eight years ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I lay in bed next to my wife, our son snuggled in between, I find myself thinking of Kagome and I hope she is as happy as I am. I hope he tells her he loves her every day and every night like I do Ayame so that she has no doubts about who is in my heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I will never forget the tears you shed

I will never forget the pain I have caused

I will never forget how much you love me and,

I will never let _you_ forget how much I love you.

These are the words Sesshoumaru tells Kagome every night to let her know that he will never forget how much she means to him and to thank her for giving him another chance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: That's all folks. Let me know if you enjoyed it and thank-you to all my readers who gave good reviews and even those who didn't. I really enjoyed writing this mini-series because of you guys. See ya around!**


End file.
